deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard
A wish came true... A dream became a reality.... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard 'is a What-if? Death Battle (Written by IdemSplix). Description ''Digimon vs. Pokémon! The first main characters and their monsters fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: Digimon and Pokémon. Two rivals since 1996. '''Boomstick: There were a lot of heroes in their series and shit, but what if their FIRST main characters fought to the Death? Wiz: Tai and Agumon, the first fire team on Digimon. Boomstick: And Red and Charizard, the main characters from the first Pokémon gen and from the Pokémon Origins anime. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to found out who would win a Death Battle. Tai and Agumon Wiz: Tai and Agumon are two of the greatest heroes in the Digimon world. They share a friendship which is amazing. Boomstick: HAH, GAY-''' Wiz: NO, BOOMSTICK! '''Boomstick: *laughs* Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, Tai is a young boy, who is one of the seven DigiDestined. They're destined to save the Digital World. Every DigiDestined has a Digimon partner, and Tai's partner is Agumon. Boomstick: Agumon can digivolve... Digivolution is how Digimons evolve. Wiz: He can digivolve to Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon. Boomstick: Agumon and his digivolutions have 8 attacks. They are Pepper Breath, Nova Blast, Giga Blaster, Mega Claw, Gaia Force, Brave Tornado and Brave Shield. Wiz: Greymon is Agumon's champion form. He's powerful enough to take down Digimons bigger than him. Boomstick: MetalGreymon is stronger than Greymon. He's kinda a Flying Dinosaur Robocop! Robocop: Your move, creep. Wiz: And Agumon has his Mega Form. which is a lot more stronger than his previous forms. Wargreymon: WARGREYMON! Boomstick: Oh, yeah. Wargreymon can fly, shoot a fire Genki Dama, turn himself into a tornado and a lot of things. Wiz: Agumon does have weaknesses. He's not too strong and Greymon is not too fast. Also, when Agumon uses too much energy, he becomes his previous form, Koromon. Boomstick: Still, I think you shouldn't mess with Tai and Agumon. ' ''Agumon: Pepper Breath! Red and Charizard Wiz: Pokémon Origins. The first Pokémon anime where Red is the main character. '''Boomstick: "Nieh, nieh, nieh, Red is better than Ash!". Wiz: Red is a boy with a heart of gold. His father named him to be warm-hearted with a strong sense of adventure like a powerful fire. Boomstick: One day, Red started his Pokémon adventure. He had to choose one of the three Pokémon that we all know: Professor Oak: Charmander, the fire Pokémon. Squirtle, the water Pokémon. And the grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur. Boomstick: Of course Red would get the fire Pokémon, because he's RED! Wiz: As the time progress, Red and Charmander became great friends, until Charmander evolved to Charmeleon and then to Charizard. Charizard roars. Boomstick: Now, we are really talking about a strong Pokémon. ''' Wiz: Charizard is easily Red's strongest Pokémon. '''Boomstick: We're talking about a Charizard who fought Mewtwo, and even defeated him! Wiz: He did this using his Mega Form. Boomstick: Mega Overrated Lizard X. Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, his Mega Form is more powerful than a normal Charizard. He becomes a Fire/Dragon type using this form. Boomstick: Now, talking about his moves, he can use Ember, Fire Blast or Flamethrower to burn his foes into ashes. Heh, got it? Ashes. ' ''A picture of Ash burning is shown. Wiz: Damnit, Boomstick. 'Boomstick: He can also use Scratch, Growl, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Fire Spin, Slash and Swift. ' Wiz: However, Charizard is weak against Electric attacks, Water attacks and Rock attacks. And since he loses his Flying type on his Mega Form, he's also weak against Ground attacks. '''Boomstick: Damnit, how many weaknesses. Wiz: Did you forgot that he defeated Mewtwo? Charizard roars. DEATH BATTLE! (*cue Road to Viridian City - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) Tai and Agumon are walking on a grassy field. It seems to be a sunny day. Red is running, and accidentaly bumps into Tai. Tai: Ouch! Red: Sorry. Hey, what's your Pokémon right there? Tai: That's a Digimon. He's Agumon. Agumon: Hi! Red: He looks cool! Let's battle! Tai: You don't have a Digimon! Red grabs a Pokéball and summons Charizard. (*cue Vs. Trainer (Johto) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver*) FIGHT! Tai: W-what? Red: Charizard, Slash! Charizard uses Slash, which sends Agumon flying against a tree. Tai: Agumon! Agumon hits the tree, then he quickly gets up. Agumon: Pepper Breath! '' ''Red: Charizard, use Slash again! Agumon spits a small fireball, but Charizard ignores the attack and slashes Agumon again. Agumon: Ouch! '' ''Tai: Agumon, digivolve! (*cue Digimon Theme Song*) Agumon: AGUMON... DIGIVOLVES... TO... Greymon: GREYMON! Red: Did he just evolved? Anyway, Charizard, use Flamethrower! Greymon: NOVA BLAST! '' Greymon's huge fireball and Charizard's flamethrower collide, causing a explosion. All the grass and trees were burning. ''Red: Charizard, use Flamethrower again! Charizard uses Flamethrower, burning Greymon's chest. Greymon tries to grab Charizard, but Charizard is too fast. Tai: C'mon, Greymon! Get him! Red: Charizard, use Fire Blast! Greymon: NOVA BLAST! Charizard's Fire Blast hits Greymon's chest before he could use Nova Blast. Tai: Greymon! Tai's courage crest glows. Greymon: Greymon... Digivolves... to... thumb|link=File:MetalGreymon.gif Greymon's left arm turns into a robotic arm, then his cap turns into a metal cap and then he grows wings. MetalGreymon: METALGREYMON! '' ''Red: It's our time to evolve, Charizard! '' Charizard mega-evolves to Mega Charizard X. ''Red: Use Mega Punch! Mega Charizard X uses Mega Punch, pushing MetalGreymon back. MetalGreymon: MEGA CLAW! MetalGreymon uses his metal arm to stab Mega Charizard X's torso. Tai: Go, MetalGreymon! Red: Use Mega Kick! Charizard uses Mega Kick, hitting MetalGreymon's face. MetalGreymon: GIGA BLASTER! MetalGreymon fires two torpedos at Mega Charizard X, but he easily dodges it and bites MetalGreymon's neck. MetalGreymon spits some blood, then he gets Mega Charizard X off. MetalGreymon: GIGA... Red: Quick, Charizard, use Mega Kick! Mega Charizard X hits MetalGreymon's jaw, making him fall. Tai: MetalGreymon! Red: Your Pokémon is slow! MetalGreymon degenerates to Agumon. Tai: Agumon! Warp Digivolve! (*cue Brave Heart*) Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... WarGreymon: WARGREYMON! Red: Use Fire Blast! '' Mega Charizard X uses Fire Blast, hitting WarGreymon. WarGreymon cuts Mega Charizard X's belly with his claws. Mega Charizard X counters using Slash. ''Red: Mega Punch! Mega Charizard X punches WarGreymon's face using Mega Punch. WarGreymon flies up. Red: Use Flamethrower! WarGreymon: BRAVE TORNADO! Mega Charizard X uses Flamethrower, but WarGreymon spins like a tornado and dodges the attack. Red: Charizard, he's going to get you! Dodge! WarGreymon passes through Mega Charizard X, making a huge hole on the pokémon's torso. K.O! Red cries while Mega Charizard X's body is bleeding. It goes back to regular Charizard. Tai: Huh, why didn't your digimon turn into data? Red lashes out in anger at tai yelling: HE ISN'T A DIGIMON! HE WAS MY FREIND! He was my freind... *Sobs* Tai finds a pokemon egg a few feet away. Tai: Well, it it makes you better, I found this, er, thing. The egg hatches into a charmander that seems happy to see Red. Wargreymon de-digivolved back into Agumon and told Tai: Come on Tai! We gotta meet the others! Tai: Gotta go! Good luck with that whatever it is! Red: Good luck with your, Agumon is it? Tai: Yep Red: Well, good luck! Results Boomstick: NO! CHARIZARD LOST AGAIN! WHY?! Wiz: Charizard had the speed advantage. He's a lot of times faster than Agumon and his digivolutions. Boomstick: Greymon is slow as hell! Wiz: Well, you can't forget that MetalGreymon can fly, and that WarGreymon is faster than his previous digivolutions. Also, his attacks are easily better than Charizard's. 'Boomstick: Charizard wasn't 'war'ried at all. ' Wiz: The winners are Tai and Agumon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:IdemSplix Category:Fire Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015